Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love
Ragnarök Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love (Chinese: 仙境傳說RO手機版：守護永恆的愛) is a role-playing game for the mobile phone that is essentially Ragnarok Online rendered into 3D graphics. It is currently under development by Dream Square who will also be launching the Chinese version of Ragnarok Online II. Release date is planned for 2016. Features No data yet. Story The country had become a shell of its former self having been scarred by continuous war since ancient times. The Heart of Ymir, which is said to be the source of mysterious power and Baphomet, possessing the power of evil; what actually happened during the history of this mysterious country? According to legend, a war broke out among the gods. Powerful forces led to the defeat of the giant Ymir, ancestor of the gods. After his death, his heart was shattered and spread all throughout the world, pieces of what became known as the Heart of Ymir. After the war, the old world tree burned and many mythical creatures fell along with it. The world nearly perished. Fortunately a new world tree was reborn along with new life. However, the war did not burn away the evil. A few years passed and the demon Baphomet issued a challenge to the god Odin, who fought hard to create the world that was once destroyed. Eventually Odin defeated him by sacrificing himself to protect the peace in the world. During this time, a new city called Prontera was born. Peace and tranquility was brought to the city, but it did not last long. Normankind's continuous development and the over-reliance on the Heart of Ymir attracted a new threat to the world. The devil Morocc invaded the world in search of the Heart of Ymir and destroyed several small countries. Not even the Odin-established city of Prontera was spared. Morocc met his fate at the hands of Thanatos, who sealed him away in the world with the aid of seven stones. This ushered an era of peace for normankind, but it was to be brief. Exactly when will the seal reopen? All this is unknown. Meanwhile, a group of warriors carrying their dreams and glory are about to reunite in the world of Ragnarok Online to begin a new adventure! Novice, are you ready to save the world yet?Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love Website 2016 Jan. 01 Job Classes Players will be able to progress to Second Classes at least in . So far, Novice, Swordsman, Acolyte, and Magicians have been released. RMEGOL_Novice.jpg RMEGOL_Acolyte.jpg RMEGOL_Swordsman.jpg RMEGOL_Magician.jpg RMEGOL_Thief.jpg Media RagnarokGuardianOfEternalLove.jpg|The initial poster for the game which inaccurately featured RO2 assets. RMEGOL_PronteraShop.jpg|A screenshot of a shop in-game. RMEGOL_Izlude.jpg|Izlude in-game. RMEGOL_SunkenShip.jpg|The Sunken Ship will be accessible from Izlude rather than Alberta like it was in RO. RMEGOL_Prontera.jpg|Prontera in-game. RMEGOL_Geffen.jpg|Geffen in-game. RMEGOL_GoblinVillage.jpg|Goblin Village has moved up right next door to Geffen. New Ragnarok Online Mobile - Chinajoy 2015 Trailer (Clean)|The initial trailer for the game which inaccurately featured RO2 artwork. See Also *Ragnarok: Valkyrie Uprising References External Links * [http://ro.xd.com/ Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love] (Official Chinese Site) Category:Licensed Media